coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7943 (30th August 2012)
Plot Tommy's shocked when Tyrone insists he's definitely sacked and their friendship is over. Tyrone's sad, despite his steeliness. Michelle frets that Ryan didn't come home after last night's gig. Steve reassures her. Eileen mentions needing a new sofa, but is taken aback to arrive home to find Paul has replaced it, along with some other furniture, with some of Lesley's from storage. Eva's delighted when Rob apologises to her and they decide to get back together. However, Stella's flustered when Rob makes it clear that he's still interested in her. Karl sells smoke detectors to Roy and Kevin, talking up their high specification. Michelle's relieved when Ryan arrives home, claiming to have enjoyed the gig. His cover is blown when Sophie happens by and thanks him for selling her the tickets. Tommy explains to Kevin that Tyrone has sacked him, and asks if he will take him back. Kevin refuses to override Tyrone's decision but agrees to have a word with him. Kevin's intrigued when Tyrone refuses to re-employ Tommy at the garage. Michelle and Steve are horrified to realise Ryan sold the gig tickets to Sophie and spent the proceeds on drugs. A huge row erupts and Ryan storms out. As everyone coos over Tyrone and Kirsty in the Rovers, seething Tommy explodes and blurts out that Kirsty hits Tyrone. Tina backs him up but Tyrone convincingly denies it. As Kirsty flees in tears, Tyrone hits back and reveals how Tommy used the garage for drug-running. Everyone's scandalised while Kevin's furious. Tyrone calms Kirsty, assuring her that nobody believes Tina and Tommy's story. Sunita's pleased when Karl sells all of the smoke detectors. Ryan returns home high on cocaine. Michelle empties his pockets and pours away the remains of his stash, to Ryan's dismay. Michelle's upset to find a receipt showing he pawned his guitar to fund his habit. Ryan walks out, leaving inconsolable Michelle. Tommy and Tina are angry with Tyrone for making them look like liars. Tina blames Tommy for opening his big mouth. Tommy's dejected. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell (Uncredited) *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 26th December 2012. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *This episode marks the last episode to be regularly transmitted in the Thursday 8.30pm slot. As from Episode 7948 (5th September 2012), the third weekly Coronation Street episode returned to its old Wednesday 7.30pm slot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy makes an announcement about Kirsty's behaviour to everyone in the pub; and Michelle is enraged to discover Ryan did not attend the gig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,060,000 viewers (9th place). *No episodes aired on Friday 31st August due to coverage of the UEFA Super Cup. An hour-long episode aired on Sunday 2nd September instead. Category:2012 episodes